can we create something beautiful and destroy it?
by Morghen
Summary: Freeverse poetry collection. Each poem is exactly 100 words. Pairings will vary as will ratings. Fifth poem: Albus/Gellert
1. Teddy and Lily Luna

x x x x

He's great, isn't he?

Such a heartbreaking combination of

shining diamond and _smoldering_ coal

that complement her mix of

**burning **fire and captivating emerald.

But you, _dear boy_, can remember a time when

your k a l e i d o s c o p e of colors

always went **perfectly** hand-in-hand with that

fire and emerald.

That time seems oh so long ago

(a different month or year or **world**)

That time when

everything wrong felt right

and numbers weren't _even_ in existence.

That time when

her fingers fit **perfectly** b e t w e e n yours

and your arms **(**guarded**)** her from the world and all of its dangers.

But it's all different now.

x x x x

* * *

**The title comes from lyrics from Pierce the Veil's song Disasterology. **

**I got this idea from mew's drabble collection, but I decided to write freeverses instead since I'm more fond of them. Each and every one of these freeverses will be exactly 100 words! No more, no less! I'm hoping to have some fun with this and just keep my muse alive and functioning while I work away at a top secret M&MWP.**

**XD**

**This was cut out of a poem I wrote a LONG time ago and never posted. The rest was shit, but I was rather fond of this part and wanted to put it to some use. **

**Thanks a million, mew, for betaing!**


	2. Rabastan and James Potter

x x x x

They say that you've **never** known love

**never **felt the tender caress of a hand

**never** had a heart to give away.

They say that you kill in cold blood

that you were born twisted

that you were born without feelings.

What they say is **wrong**.

You weren't born heartless

your heart was stolen

(a long _long_ time ago

in days which seem merely like d r e a m s)

by a boy with_ hazel_ eyes

and **darkdark** hair.

A boy who knew right from _wrong._

A boy who died for his cause.

A boy for whom you would've

killed

**died **

but not _lived._

x x x x

* * *

**RabJames is a M&MWP so please give a mention if you use them. To check out more M&MWP, head right over to the forum link on my page!**

**Thanks mew for betaing!**_  
_


	3. Colin and Draco

x x x x

It was **neve**r meant to last

but lasting wasn't the reason

you found refuge in his

**(**embrace**)**.

It was merely based on

the fact that with _him_

you wouldn't be so

**alone**.

It hadn't mattered to you

that he was all

_green_ & had ties to the wrong side

'cause all you needed was

s o m e b o d y

(**anybody** at all)

to look twice at you.

It hadn't mattered to him

that you were all

***[**s**] [**h**] [**u**] [**t**]** **[**t**]** **[**e**]** **[**r**]** **[**s**]*** & a little _out of this world_

'cause all he needed was

s o m e o n e

(**anyone** at all)

who wouldn't instantly label him _**Dark**_.

So that's how it began.

x x x x

* * *

**I'm really having fun writing these freeverses! **

**:D**

**Thanks mew for betaing and helping me out with the poem! **


	4. Hugo and Louis

x x x x

"Don't

**don't** say that you

l o v e

me,"

he tells you.

And so you listen.

He says it's because those

who say three cursed words

who make such promises

**always** leave in the end

(and he doesn't want you to

l e a v e).

"Don't

**don't** _ever_ let us be like

them,"

he tells you.

And so you listen.

He doesn't want to be like those

who have fallen out of love

who have **nothing** to say

because then

you + _me_ / me + _you_

f*i*z*z*l*e*s into just

**/**you**/** a n d **/**me**/**

and he couldn't take that

(he couldn't live without you).

So you listen.

x x x x

* * *

**This was inspired by a scene in the movie "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind." Such a great movie. ^_^**

**It's been a little while since I've written Louis and Hugo so, voila! In case you haven't read my other LouisHugo fics and/or you're not sure who is who in this fic, the "you" is Hugo and the "he" is Louis.  
**

**;P**

**Thanks mew for betaing!**


	5. Albus and Gellert

x x x x

"There's some **good** in you,"

you tell him one day.

& he just looks at you

with that grin of his

with those eyes of his

as if you are a fool

as if you don't even know him at all

but you do

(more than he wishes to admit).

x x x x

"There's a greater **good** in you,"

he tells you one day.

& you just look at him

with that smile of yours

with those eyes of yours

as if he's a god

as if he doesn't even know you at all

but he does

(more than you wish to admit).

x x x x

* * *

**This is my first time writing both Albus and Gellert, so yeah. I hope you all like it. **

**Haha, all except one of these poems are slash. I guess I just have boys' love on my mind a lot..**

**...that sounded creepy, but oh well.**

**;3**

**Thanks mew for betaing! **


End file.
